


Scarlet (Dante/OC Fanfic)

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lis/Ellis/Liz enjoys watching Dante when she's not busy on hunting zombies and demonic criminals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lis, red-clad demi-goddess and wielder of a katana called Naraka (including a pair of black and white crossbows called Brahma (white) and Shiva (black)), was just being herself as always. Every day and night. She had one interest in one guy specifically: Dante. A red-clad Son of Sparda. A devil hunter. A guy with bad luck with women. A guy with a body of a muscular model on those fashion runways. Yes, people. Lis likes him.

Even though, there are times when she had her misadventures while watching Dante and his business. His demon hunting business, not his personal business.

On the morning of when Dante was on a hunt for a succubus (which Lis really hates), she began to climb up a tree that is about eleven to twelve feet tall and sat there to watch. As he was busy fighting a succubus, the red demi-goddess dodged a bullet to the end of the branch, which caused her to fall onto the main branch of the tree. As the devil hunter saw her falling off the tree, he chuckled and said, "Come on now, Lis."

Lis got up and dusted herself off with her gloved hands and followed him home.

At the time she came home with Dante, Lis said, "You're acting strange."

Dante smiled and replied, "I might be, but come here."

Lis asked, "Dante, what are you doing?"

Dante smirked and answered, "You know."

Lis chuckled and replied, "I now see how it is, Dante. Let's go."

_**The NSFW part is coming soon! :)** _


	2. The NSFW Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW Part. Like I promised. :)

Lis said to him, "You look a bit ready. Are you sure about it, Dante?"

Dante nodded yes and replied, "I am."

She began kissing him and running her hand into his snow white hair. He ran his fingers into her hair and smile in the middle of the kiss. The red-clad man followed suit with her hair getting dug up with his fingers. He pulled them out of her hair quickly similarly to what she did. The red-clad woman quickly clutched onto his shoulders to keep herself from falling.

She began unbuckling his shirt and unzipping it downward. The demi-goddess kissed his chest, going downwards on his torso. The cambion undid her corset-vest and lets her toss it aside. Undressing more, they were nude to each other.

Lis pushed Dante onto the bed roughly and sat on top of his chest. She kissed him on the lips, forehead, chin, cheeks and throat before she moved backward and downward to his tool. The demi-goddess opened two portals behind the cambion and used her kunai to wrap her hand to keep her from losing it. She threw the kunai straight for Dante before he caught it and lets Lis pull on it to pull him towards the bed's headboard while Lis is holding on to him closely with their chests touching each other. The demi-goddess sat on his tool and moved up and down on his tool slowly.

Dante's head fell back as he moaned along with Lis. He placed his hands on her hips to keep her from falling over. The demi-goddess decided to speed up a bit more on going up and down. Once she did, Lis heard him moaning louder than her. Dante screamed, "Lis...!"

The cambion began to climax along with Lis, causing him to feel tired out. She pulled herself off of Dante and pull up the covers over on top of both her and the cambion. They both cuddled, and Lis said, "Love you."

Dante replied, "Love you too."


End file.
